


Rebound Revenge

by oujigami



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Feathers & Featherplay, Feet, Gangbang, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Praise Kink, Roughness, Tickle torture, Tickling, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oujigami/pseuds/oujigami
Summary: After selling out and leaving his old gang of mercenaries behind for greater glory, Caellach seems to be heading down a far richer path than his humble beginnings... until his actions catch up to him in the form of his body chained up in his old hideout, with all of his old mates surrounding him.
Relationships: Cethelreda | Caellach/Jhosua | Joshua
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Rebound Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> for anonymous! thanks so much!!
> 
> (the banner art's made by me)

[ ](https://twitter.com/oujigamis/status/1371505374361227265?s=20)

* * *

“Well now, boys. Look who’s coming to.”

Caellach winced. Masking the throbbing pain at the back of his head was an odd feeling of familiarity as he shifted his weight on the sand-peppered ground, trying to place the voice he’d just awakened to. Squinting against the warm light of a hanging lantern, he counted the backlit silhouettes looming over him. Slowly, their grinning faces crept into view, and for a split second Caellach found himself exhaling; relaxing. Familiar.

No… Wrong. This was wrong.

This was not a memory of times gone by. Calleach knew--he had killed the past, with his own two hands. This was not its ghost, but something else.

Suddenly quite alert and prepared for danger, he tried willing his body to rise and fight. But Caellach quickly found it would be a feat indeed to move so much as an inch. He ground his teeth and summoned all the strength in his body, pulling and twisting and grunting with immense effort, but felt nothing give. His arms were tied high above his head, his legs completely cemented to the ground by thick chains, and no amount of wriggling seemed to change his predicament.

The fetters rattled and whined through his attempts, scraping along the dirt and against the rocky wall behind him, sending little grains of sand skittering down from the ceiling and onto his legs. Caellach followed them with his eyes, noting the unusual way his ankles had been tied together. He knit his brows as he eyed the back of his bare feet, and despite himself he felt the heat rise to his cheeks at the way he was displayed--and to his former mates no less.

“Joshua,” he spat. Smiling mirthlessly, he ran his eyes along the handful of mercs he’d once been running with. They were all observing him with a bizarrely voracious amusement that lit a flare of uncertainty in Caellach. “And I see the rest of you are here as well. Still frequenting grimy caves and avoiding basic hygiene like the plague?”

“Ohhh no… This isn’t how this is gonna work,” said the man at the head of the pack--Joshua--giving an easy chuckle and a flip of his long, deep red hair. In one swift movement he’d brandished the rapier at his belt and tucked its cold steel under Caellach’s chin, tilting it upwards. “A dog like you that sells out its comrades is only good for barking. So bark, _dog_.”

Without looking back, Joshua inclined his head towards Caellach. This seemed to signal the other men, who pounced immediately, as if beasts unleashed.

Caellach hadn’t known what to prepare for, but it certainly hadn’t been this.

His deep set bronze eyes widened with shock, his voice caught in a sharp gasp as he felt strong hands running up and down his torso and thighs, digging and scratching over his clothes. It seemed almost as if they were clumsily searching him for something, only it was giving him an immensely strong urge to laugh. He realized, helplessly, that every single one of them was tickling him, hard and with something like desperation.

“Wh-wha… Ghf! Hrmrhg! RRRGHHN!!”

Caellach felt something violently constrict in his chest and stomach, and he had to suck in his breaths quicker and quicker to stop the urge from taking over. But there were one; two; three; four; five… no, likely even more pairs of hands pushing and biting into him, and he could feel the corners of his mouth begin to twitch upwards. He shook his head back and forth, trying to buck them all off somehow, but each time a hand relinquished its hold there was another one to take its place in seconds. He bit down as a frustrated, gravelly scream slipped out.

“Come onnnn,” one of the men urged while quickly squeezing along the inner thighs, grabbing fistfuls of clothing as he did. “Not gonna laugh, big guy?”

“That’s fine,” said another. “It’s part of the fun to slowly watch his mind _snap_.”

“Ohhhh yeah, can’t wait to make this ‘tough guy’ cry and beg after what he did!”

“That’s _never_ … going to… happen,” Caellach sputtered between pained grunts. “I’m not ti… cklish!”

Glances of amusement were exchanged at this, and the sheer nonchalance of it all made Caellach’s face hot with humiliation. But even had he prepared a retort, it would have changed nothing. Instead, he set his jaw and growled through the ordeal, swearing to himself that he would never give these fools the satisfaction of a laugh.

Then a freakish sensation rushed through his entire body, forcing him to suck in a whine of a gasp. His hairs stood on end as a single nail ran down the arch of his left sole. While the other men were crudely pawing at Caellach’s upper body, Joshua had made himself comfortable by his defenseless feet and was slowly dragging his finger up and down across the sensitive skin.

“What’s the matter?” Joshua asked, a relaxed but triumphant smile on his face. “You’re not ticklish, so you won’t mind if I scratch your beastly soles, right?”

Caellach huffed nervously, feeling his jaw tense up and beads of sweat forming at his brow as he laboured not to laugh.

“That’s… right,” he snarled through his teeth. “I’m not… ticklish.”

Joshua didn’t break eye contact as he casually leaned his head into his hand and made another lazy gesture to the others.

It all happened so fast, Caellach was sure they had planned--if not practiced--everything down to the last detail. In the next instant, the gang of mercenaries were pulling greedily at his clothes, their muscles bulging with effort as they ripped his shirt off in shreds, then his trousers. He could barely react to this atrocious act before their big hands descended upon the windows they’d made to his sensitive skin.

“No! Wait! Not that!!” Caellach bellowed, sheer panic winning over his need to appear unfazed.

Ignoring him, two of the men used one hand each to push his arms further into the wall, effectively stretching them out before using their free hands to rake his exposed armpits. They ran them cruelly up and down and side to side, leaving little white trails on the skin in their wake. Caellach groaned so desperately, his voice cracked in his attempts to withstand it.

“Stop that! Sto…! Rrrrrggghhhhh! I’m not ticklish! I’m not fucking _ticklish_!!”

Meanwhile, another pair in the group had their hands crawl into one of the rips they’d made in the clothing, digging their fingers into his ribs but alternating between each little squeeze to make sure they covered as much ground as possible and kept him unaware of every coming sensation.

Caellach’s eyes twitched. The more he struggled and the more he tried to bite down; to hold his breath; to stay quiet; to convince them he was unaffected… something seemed to scratch at his brain. A voice he didn’t recognize kept repeating one phrase within his mind, over and over and over.

_It tickles. It tickles. It tickles it tickles it tickles it tickles it tickles it tickles._

Another pair of hands emerged. Someone was straddling him and using this position to worm their fingers up and down along Caellach’s sides. He felt every single finger crawl like little spiders over his skin as they sent explosive flutters to his nerves.

At the same time, yet another pair found its way to his legs, pushing them down to stretch them out in the same manner as his arms. Shortly thereafter, he felt a feathery tingle on both of his inner knees, licking dangerously gently at the sensitive area. But that wasn’t all; more hands soon found and dug into his inner thighs, all while he watched two more feathers flick at the delicate area just where his legs began.

Caellach heard the moment his own voice betrayed him as it left gritty, angry growls behind for a ludicrous, deafening scream of a laugh. His body quaked in its restraints as Caellach cackled hysterically, the words which had formed in his mind now spilling out like a flood.

“IT TICKLEEEEES, IT TICKLES, IT TICKLES, IT TICKLEHEHEHEHEES IT TIHIHIHHAHAHAHAHTIHIHIHCKLEHEHEHES!!!”

Joshua narrowed his eyes, giving a cat-like sneer at the colossal reaction.

“That’s a good puppy. Who knew you had _some_ honesty in you.”

He pushed himself up slowly, relishing in the sheer insanity of Caellach’s outbursts. The other mercenaries laughed amongst themselves, poking fun at the reactions they were eliciting and making playful noises each time their fingers met skin, which only served to drive their subject even crazier.

“How much do you guys wanna bet I can find his worst spot before any of you?” Joshua said, cracking his knuckles as he spoke. “Ah. Too late. I already know.”

Joshua followed his men’s example and stretched out Caellach’s sole by grabbing onto and pulling back his toes, keeping them in a vice grip as he then directed one slender finger to the inner arch… and began scribbling at it.

Caellach threw his head back, squeezing his eyes shut as he let out a silent wail. Everyone could tell he was still laughing from the way his shoulders bobbed and shook, but no sound came out until he gave a hungry, loud inhale. A single pained sob pushed itself out before he once more laughed in utter, dumbfounded silence.

“Awww… What’s the matter?” Joshua asked. “Is the big strong glory-seeker gonna cry from a little tickling? Is this your crazy little tickle spot?”

Caellach’s leg shook violently in response, his entire body begging him to move _anywhere_ but where he was. But the more he struggled, the harder he was tickled--and the harder he was tickled, the more he couldn’t help but struggle.

“HEEHEHEHAA N-NOT AGAIHEHEHAHAHAIN AAAHAAAHA!!”

“Ohoh, you’re gonna pretend you don’t like it now?” Joshua chuckled. “I’m hurt. I’ll just have to keep tickling this sweet little spot until you admit it, won’t I?”

Even just that one finger would have likely tickled him silly. He knew this from experience--and so did Joshua, who had found that exact spot and expertly tortured it every chance he’d seen, once upon a time. But not only had Caellach not been tickled in ages, he was now being tickled absolutely everywhere, from his until now untouched armpits to his ribs, sides, stomach, legs, groin and feet without the semblance of pause.

Joshua was the type to make you go insane from a gentle, skilled touch, but these rough brutes were tickling with a vicious force, seeking revenge with each cruel squeeze. Caellach didn’t know if he could survive both.

“GHEEHHEHAHAHUHUUHEHE!? NOT THERE!? DON’T TICKLE THEHEHERE!! DON’T TICKLEEHEHEHEHEEHEEEE!!”

“‘Not there’?” Joshua said, feigning confusion as he teasingly hovered his fingers over the shaking soles. “Buddy, I don’t know if you’ve noticed… But you’re being tickled everywhere. You’re gonna have to be more specific.”

“YOU AHAHAHASSHOLE AHAHAHAAHAA Y-YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHERE I’M…!! PFFHHAHAHAHAA DON’T FUCKING TICKLE MY FEEHEHEHEET!”

As if on cue, the two men by his arms switched stance, using their elbows to push him in and stretch him out instead of their palms, thereby giving them each two hands free to focus entirely on his armpits. They used one hand to squeeze around his shoulders, pushing the fingers into the hollows of his pits while the remaining ones utilized their nails to rake up and down the tender skin. Through snide comments and boisterous laughter, everyone else maneuvered their hands with a relentless, brutal vengeance to match the other two’s tempo.

“NO! NO!! NOHOHO!! NOHAHAHAHA THAT FUCKING TICKLES SO _FUCKING_ MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHUCH!!”

“Aren’t you happy, Caellach?” Joshua asked, having to raise his voice to be heard over the cacophony. “Make sure to tell me just how overjoyed you are that your pits are being so graciously tickled instead of your feet!”

Caellach, wracked with sobs, tried to shoot Joshua his most defiant stare, but managed naught but eye twitches.

“G-get lost, asshole,” he stuttered before erupting once more into anguished laughter.

“Oh, alright.”

With a shrug, Joshua stretched out his hands and began skillfully running them up and down Caellach’s inner arch, then around to scribble at the base of his toes and back down to his heels before hitting that sweet spot again with each finger accounted for. Rinse and repeat.

The chains squealed against the shaking of his legs as Caellach tried and failed to kick and squirm and fight the violent sensation of having his most ticklish spot assaulted with such raw skill.

“Stop! STOP! STOP!! STOP, STOP, STOP, FUCK, FUCK, OH FUCK AGHHH AHAHAHAHAHA AHAH HAHAHA HAHA!! HAHA!! AHAHA!!”

Humming to a tune while he worked, Joshua purred with confidence as he navigated the taut soles, pushing his nails into every wrinkle and giving light scratches exactly where and when he needed to.

“You seem to have forgotten that I’m the one who owns these,” he said, grabbing onto Caellach’s left foot and giving it a shake for emphasis before running his nails up and down its sides. “Apparently all that money and power has gone to your head--you seem to fancy yourself superior now, when in fact you’re nothing but a tickle pet.”

As if spurred on by these words, the other mercenaries picked up the pace, swearing and spitting insults as they tickled harder and harder.

“You fucking like this,” said one.

“That’s it, take it! Take it!!” hissed another.

“You like it there? You twitch so hard when I tickle here, you like that, huh?”

“This is what you deserve after what you did!”

“We’re gonna tickle you for _days_ and there’s nothing you can do to stop it!”

And so it continued. Caellach could feel something inside of him slip away, and no matter how he tried to will himself to remain sane, the mercenaries were tickling this part of him to pieces, as if slowly chipping away at a block until nothing remained but gravel and sand. And as Caellach searched his mind for the same cold, calculated confidence he’d displayed when he’d left his pack behind, gravel and sand was all he could find.

Joshua gave a sharp laugh, rousing him from his trance for a moment.

“That’s the face I wanted to see,” he said. “See, this giggle-riddled, crazed expression is what truly suits you, Caellach. This time you’d better not forget it.”

His words seemed to echo within Caellach, bouncing off the walls of his mind again and again until he began to feel himself... give in. His impressive frame, rendered so utterly helpless, slowly shifted from its violent bucking to a careful outward arch, essentially presenting himself.

Wailing madly with laughter, he watched himself as if possessed. He was spreading his toes wide, stretching them out for Joshua to play with the tender skin beneath, all while pushing his torso into the hungry hands skittering across it. He gave a series of little twitches each time he managed to lead them to a sweet spot, his laughter reaching higher and higher octaves as he, despite his earlier resolve, submitted completely to their touch.

To Caellach’s surprise, the mercs began praising him. Even through the cruel, hard tickling they refused to let up in the slightest, their voices lowered into pleasant purrs of approval.

“ _Gooood_ boyyy, good boy!”

“That’s a good pet, that’s it…”

“Stretch out for me just like that…”

“Right there… Let me tickle that spot you love so much.”

Caellach was melting. Drool traveled down his chin and onto his chest, which was heaving with the effort as he laughed and gasped and broke into garbled moans.

“Heheehhe… EHEHEHE! There… THERE! TICKLE… ME… THERE! EHEHEHE!? EHAHAHA RIGHT THERE!? OHHEUAHAHA!!”

Euphoria. This was it. He had forgotten somehow, but this was it. How could he ever have left when this feeling could have been waiting for him every…

“HA… ha…?”

In the next instant, he felt nothing. Caellach’s voice trailed off. He opened his eyes, confused, his gaze foggy as he watched the mercs unhand him and withdraw. He searched their eyes, his brows furrowed. Why were they stopping? Caellach began struggling again, only this time it was for the opposite reason; his body felt like it was on fire. It was as if tiny, hot trails were blazing through each little spot that had been tickled raw only seconds ago. His armpits, feet and legs especially were all but screaming for the sensation to return, the tingles left on his skin feeling like agonizing bolts of lightning.

“H-hang on…” Caellach slurred. He cleared his throat, trying to regain some clarity after his ordeal but finding nothing but the same words being repeated in his mind:

_Tickle me tickle me tickle me tickle me tickle me tickle me._

But Joshua, having called his men back to his side, simply watched with a look of pure, cold mischief.

“Hang on!” Caellach repeated weakly. “D-don’t… don’t stop. Don’t stop! Come on, keep going!”

“But why?” Joshua asked, lazily clutching his own chest in feigned outrage. “It was only fun when we were punishing you, why should we give you what you want?”

“No, w-wait! No, you have to tickle me!” Caellach whined, his eyes glassy with desperation. “I’ll never betray you again, I give you my word! J-just tickle me more… Please… I need more!!”

His words hung in the air for a moment as Joshua slowly exchanged glances with the others. There wasn’t a sliver of surprise in his eyes as he broke into a toothy grin and inclined his head.

But what came wasn’t the onslaught that Caellach had come to expect. Instead he felt the tiniest, gentlest pricks of an army of feathers, their tips just _barely_ touching the most sensitive little spots on his pits, soles and inner knees. He blinked a few times in shock, his eyes rolling up slightly as he did, and found himself utterly incapable of handling the sensation. It tickled unreasonably mad. And yet… it was but a tease. It managed to be so extremely, painfully ticklish while still robbing him of the satisfaction the rougher treatment had given him. It was torture.

Torture of yet another breed Caellach quickly found he could no longer live without.

“AAUUUUHAAAAHAAAAAAAAGHHHH HAHAHAAAAAAAAA FUUUCKK, AAAAAHH!!” he wailed in agony, his heart and mind drunk on the sensation.

Despite his screams, the mercs wielded their feathers with such merciless precision, the clumsiness of earlier nowhere to be seen. They feathered Caellach’s sweetest spots with a numbing slowness, letting nothing but the tips softly brush against the sweat-soaked skin.

“HRHRMMGHH HEHEHEHAHAHA!! NOT! THAT!! HARDER!! TICKLE ME HARDER! PLEHEHEASE NOT LIKE THAHAHAT! MOOOORE, I NEED MOHOHOHOORE!!”

There was a flick across his arch as he begged and he could feel Joshua drink up his reactions with the utmost of satisfaction.

“More, eh? You heard the man. Tickle him more… gently.”

“NO!! NO, PLEASE! J-Joshua… Please. Not gentle. It tickles so much... It tickles so much.”

Slowly, more feathers found their way to every hand. Caellach shook his head as they approached.

“Please, don’t! It tickles! It tickles too much!! NOT THAT! DON’T!! PLEHEHEASE NO!!”

His words died in his throat as the new feathers gingerly licked his skin alongside the others, and he felt an aggressive tingle rush through his body, rolling his eyes further up into his skull until his face was the very picture of orgasm. Caellach didn’t even know if he was climaxing or not--he only knew he felt like a walking tickle spot about to go off like a massive explosion.

“See, I know you by now, Caellach,” Joshua said while slipping two feathers between his captive’s toes, receiving violent shakes of the ankles in response. “And I know that the very second we pull these feathers away, that’s the next thing you’re gonna beg for. You really can’t be honest at any point, so why should we trust you to never betray us?” He clicked his tongue. “I’ll even prove it to you.”

The sensation--gone. The feathers--gone. Caellach simply breathed. Disheveled and breathless, his lids heavy, he looked up towards Joshua. And just like clockwork, he watched that impish smile spread across the bastard’s just as Caellach felt the same desperate, relentless fire throughout his body.

_Tickle me. Tickle me. Tickle me tickle me TICKLE ME TICKLE ME TICKLE ME!_

As it roared and roared for more, he felt as if he would shut down completely if he wasn’t given more. It didn’t matter how hard, how gentle, where, how long--nothing mattered as long as he was tickled again.

“Heh… Heheheh…”

At first, there was nothing but Caellach’s low chuckle reverberating throughout the cave. No one knew if it was the product of amusement, exhaustion or even pure insanity. But what every man present knew without a shadow of a doubt was that the words that came next were more honest than anything the traitor had ever uttered.

“Tickle… more… Tickle me… however you want! Any way you want! For as long as you want! I’ll do _anything_ as long as you never stop _tickling me_!!”


End file.
